Hospital LME
by Rerum Ael
Summary: En el hospital Lory Medical Emergencies se tratan a diario cientos de condiciones médicas, incluso esas del corazón que son más que un padecimiento físico. ¿Exceso de suspiros, palpitaciones raras, caras rojas? ¿De qué son sintomas? ¿Tendrá cura el padecimiento del doctor Tsuruga? ¿Se infectará de esa enfermedad la futura enfermera Kyoko? [ Kyoko x Ren ] [ Universo Alterno ]
1. Padecimiento

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Este es mi primer fic de este fandom ―generalmente escribo para otro― y me hace mucha ilusión ya que amo Skip Beat! Espero les guste. NwN Por cierto, este One Shot participa en el concurso de la página Skip Beat Fandom Latino.

Gracias por su apoyo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Skip Beat! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. A quien le estoy agradecida de corazón por matarme lentamente con el romance entre Kyoko y Ren.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[ 01 ]**

 **.**

 **Padecimiento**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Terminó su almuerzo y se levantó.

 _Casi se atragantó por terminar rápido._

Aún le quedaban veinte minutos para que su tiempo de almuerzo se acabase, pero tenía que irse a alistar para su siguiente ronda de esa tarde, la cafetería del hospital Lory Medical Emergencies estaba aún llena de enfermeros, doctores y algunos familiares de los pacientes. Kyoko Mogami ―asistente de enfermería― no acostumbraba a gastar su modesto salario allí, pero por pasar toda la noche y madrugada estudiando para el próximo examen de enfermería, se había despertado tarde y no había tenido tiempo para preparar su almuerzo y ni siquiera para desayunar.

 _Pero no importaba._

Ese examen era su meta y objetivo principal.

 _Y también era una mancha más en su vida._

El año anterior lo había hecho, y, a pesar de que la parte escrita la pasó con una alta nota, la parte práctica la había fallado por los nervios, pero principalmente la falló por no haberse comportado de la manera correcta con un paciente quejoso y fastidioso que le recordó demasiado a cierto idiota en su vida en el cual no quería pensar en ese momento.

 _De verdad no quería pensar en él en ese momento._

― **Estúpido Shotaro...** ―igual murmuró el nombre mientras caminaba con el ceño fruncido en medio de los pasillos que llevaban a la sala común de empleados―. **Lloraba igual que ese idiota cuando solo le curaban un par de rasguños...** ―no se dio cuenta que la gente que pasaba la miraba algo aterraba, la verdad ella no se daba cuenta de que su enojo causaba cierta atmósfera extraña alrededor de ella―. **¿¡Quién pide anestesia cuando solo lo están limpiando con agua y gasa!?** ―continuó hablando sola, solo recordar a ese paciente odioso y la forma en que trató a una de las enfermeras más veteranas le revolvía el estómago del coraje, era un engreído egoísta y mimado que buscó lo que le pasó.

 _Lo único que lamentaba fue haber desperdiciado toda la botella de alcohol que le echó en la herida._

Sonrió de una manera que espantó a las personas que la vieron.

― **Controla esos demonios** ―un pequeño golpe en su frente la hizo volver de ese recuerdo del hombre gimoteando en el piso cuando le cayó el alcohol en los rasguños―. **Recuerda que estás en el ala infantil. ¡Mou! ¡Vas a asustar a los niños y se van a poner a llorar todos!**

― **¡Moooouko Saaaaan!** ―Kyoko sitió la alegría llenarla, la chica frente a ella era su compañera y ―según ella― mejor amiga. Ambas habían hecho el examen el mismo día, pero al igual que ella, Kanae ―su verdadero nombre― había fallado una parte de la prueba práctica y por eso ahora eran asistentes de enfermería luego de que el director y dueño del hospital decidiese darles una oportunidad.

Una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo.

 _Porque definitivamente ese uniforme rosa chillón que les habían dado era una maldición._

― **Y sigues con eso de** _ **"Mouko"**_ **¡Mou!** ―la joven de cabellera oscura se cruzó de brazos―. **Como sea, deja de andar asustando a todos con esa cara, y no olvides que hoy te toca cambiar todas las sabanas de los salones en los pasillos A, B y C** ―la señaló con el dedo y el ceño fruncido―. **¿Por qué estás bostezando mientras te hablo?**

― **¡Oh! ¡Jejeje!** ―apenada rió.

― **¿No dormiste bien?** ―Kanae le dio otro golpe en la frente con el dedo―. **¿Venías de una jornada de cuarenta horas y no aprovechaste tu noche libre? ¿Así te preparas para el examen? ¡Mou! Te digo que no me importa tu resultado, yo sí pasaré mi examen y te dejaré cargando con esta maldición sola** ―señaló el uniforme rosa chillón.

Kyoko sonrió encantada.

 _Brillos parecieron salir de sus ojos y Kanae se limitó a soltar un largo suspiro._

― **¡Te prometo que me estoy esforzando! ¡Juntas venceremos la maldición!** ―las palabras de Kanae tal vez sonarían rudas para otros, pero para ella solo significaban lo mucho que su _"mejor amiga"_ se preocupaba por ella―. **¡Venceremos en la batalla! ¡Nuestra magia unida vencerá la maldición del gran hechicero!**

― **¡Mou! Ya estás con tus cuentos de hadas** ―su voz sonaba enojada pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios―. **Más te vale que no te escuchen hablando así del dueño de este lugar. ¡Y no olvides tus deberes!** ―le recordó antes de alejarse por el pasillo, a esa hora le tocaba cubrir varias puestos de los que andaban almorzando, algo que Kanae aprovechaba mucho, ya que era en esos momentos cuando los enfermeros eran menos que le permitían de verdad actuar como alguien dedicada a la medicina y no como una chica de los mandados con uniforma de un color chillón.

Kyoko se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y continuó caminando mientras su estómago se quejaba de hambre.

― **Tal vez debí comer un poco más...** ―se susurró así misma en tanto abría la puerta que daba al pasillo privado que solo el personal autorizado del hospital podía usar. Debido a los altos precios de la cafetería se había limitado a comer una ensalada y un vaso de agua, su salario como asistente de enfermería apenas le alcanzaba para pagar las clases, los pases y el alquiler del lugar en donde también trabajaba para pagarlo, por suerte los señores del Darumaya le cubrían en parte su alimentación―. **Ahora recuerdo que no cené anoche...** ―soltó un suspiro―. **Y tampoco desayuné esta mañana...**

― **Una persona dedicada a la salud debe velar por la suya propia, eso es ser un profesional** ―la repentina voz a su espalda en el solitario pasillo la hizo tensarse por completo, poco a poco volteó a ver para comprobar lo que ya sabía.

 _Era él._

Ese rostro tallado por ángeles, esos ojos verdes que seguro podían ver el reino mágico como dictaba la leyenda, ese oscuro cabello sedoso que enmarcaba cada rasgo perfecto.

 _El emperador de la noche._

O mejor dicho, al doctor Ren Tsuruga.

― **Do-doctor Tsuruga, buenas tard...** ―intentó recomponerse, pero al ver la sonrisa del hombre se quedó trabada.

Tan resplandeciente. Tan caballerosa. Tan brillante. Tan...

 _Falsa._

 _«¿Está enojado conmigo?»_ Sintió pánico y empezó a rememorar todos los días anteriores en que por casualidad había tenido que trabajar junto al doctor Tsuruga, jefe de neurología y posiblemente el doctor más cotizado del hospital.

― **Señorita Mogami** ―se acercó un paso más a ella con esa misma sonrisa y Kyoko sintió un escalofrío y las ganas de huir.

 _«¡No le he hecho nada!»_ Sollozó por dentro, además de que en esa semana solo había estado en un mismo salón con él en dos ocasiones, después de todo ella se encargaba del área infantil y el doctor Tsuruga solo iba ahí para algunos casos específicos que requerían alguna consulta, revisión, seguimiento o por alguna intervención médica quirúrgica.

― **¿Señorita Mogami?** ―repitió al doctor algo preocupado al verla pálida―. **¿Se encuentra bien?**

― **Ah... sí, sí ¡Sí!** ―carraspeó hasta recomponerse―. **Estoy... bien... Emmh... ¿Usted?** ―ladeó el rostro.

― **Estoy bien** ―respondió, su sonrisa falsa volvió pero estaba vez Kyoko entendió que esa falsedad era la usual, pero el enojo que sintió antes ya no estaba.

 _«Tal vez lo imaginé...»_ Sintió alivio, la verdad era que ella lo respetaba mucho como profesional. El doctor Tsuruga le enseñaba mucho cuando trabajaban juntos, incluso ella se había atrevido a imaginar que podría seguir más allá en la medicina luego de ganar su examen de enfermera, gracias a algunas de esas asistencias que había hecho junto al doctor Tsuruga se había interesado mucho en la rama de la neurología infantil.

" _Solo eres una niña llorona y tonta"_

La voz de su madre en su cabeza apareció, como siempre aparecía cuando ella se atrevía a imaginar ser algo más de lo que debía.

Bajó la cabeza.

― **Señorita Mogami...** ―al verla decaer de pronto, el doctor Tsuruga metió una mano en su blanca e impecable gabacha―, **esto tal vez le sea de ayuda...** ―la joven subió la cabeza y observó que al sacar su mano le mostraba un chocolate.

― **¿Un chocolate?**

― **¿Un chocolate?** ―repitió el doctor y observó su propia mano, no era propio de él andar comida, mucho menos dulces, de pronto recordó que fue el regalo de un paciente.

 _Y eso no era lo que quería darle._

― **¿Es porque escuchó que dije que no comí?**

― **Oh...** ―pestañeó un par de veces; y, aunque _eso_ no era lo que quería darle, al parecer _eso_ era lo que ella ocupaba, así que en lugar de guardarlo y darle lo que de verdad había ido a darle en cuanto la vio en el pasillo, asintió―. **Sí, algo de energía rápida.**

La chica se sonrojó sutilmente y él sintió como su estómago se llenaba de esa sensación que ella despertaba.

 _Eso que,_ _Lory_ _Takarada, el dueño del hospital, llamaba la más grave enfermedad y la más maravillosa panacea._

― **No. N-no es necesario** ―se negó de inmediato, el que él, Ren Tsuruga, su superior y uno de los mejores médicos del hospital desperdiciara sus dulces con ella era impermisible―. **Yo, estaré bien, en unos horas será el refrigerio y entonces...**

― **¿Entonces estarás haciendo peligrar a los demás pacientes hasta ese momento?** ―al ver que su forma súper respetuosa de rangos la iba a hacer declinar el chocolate, actuó para evitarlo―. **Nunca pensé que usted fuese una persona tan temeraria, Señorita Mogami...** ―soltó un suspiro de decepción.

― **¿Eh?** ―frunció el ceño―. **¿Por qué estaría arriesgando a los pacientes?** ―lo miró sospechosa, esa era la faceta del doctor Tsuruga que la fastidiaba con sus comentarios, ironías y sarcasmos que la atravesaban con el filo de mil hojas de espada.

― **¿Se imagina que se desmaya mientras lleva la comida? ¿O mientras ayuda a un niño a ir al baño? ¿O si cae sobre el carrito de las medicinas? Y todo por no aceptar un chocolate...** ―soltó otro suspiro decepcionado y subió las palmas de las manos hacia arriba aún con el chocolate en una de las palmas mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto tan netamente americano que la desesperaba a más no poder―. **¿Pero qué podía esperar de solo una asistente de enfermería? No es como que se les pueda pedir profesionalism...** ―antes de terminar la frase la joven le había arrebatado el chocolate, lo había abierto y le había dado un gran mordisco.

― **¡Aunque sea una mera asistente soy una profesional!** ―dijo orgullosa de sí misma y con los dientes llenos de chocolate―. **¡Y no admito que se hable así de nosotras! ¡Mucho menos de Mouko San! Ella pronto será la mejor doctora de Japón y del mundo y además...** ―Ren escuchó el discurso de la joven, el enojo que sentía desde que salió de la reunión en la que había estado encerrado por dos horas había desaparecido gracias a la energía caótica de ella.

 _Como siempre ocurría._

Desde ese día en que llegó a su oficina a insultarlo debido a un mal entendido.

 _Oh, nunca olvidaría como le sacó el dedo del centro antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella._

Había pasado ya casi un año de eso y desde entonces molestarla un poco para ver sus divertidas reacciones se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas de hacer.

Ella le divertía, lo relajaba, lo animaba, pero también lo conmovía y le inspiraba.

Porque,

 _¿Quién más además de ella se disfrazaba de personajes de cuentos de hadas todos los días para llevar las comidas de los niños internados?_

 _¿Quién les contaba cuentos con títeres llena de entusiasmo?_

 _¿Quién se quedaba luego de sus horas laborales con alguno de los niños cuando tenía miedo?_

 _¿Quién había decorado con su propio dinero el salón infantil en navidad como si fuese un castillo de hielo para cumplir el sueño de una de las niñas prontas a una complicada cirugía cerebral?_

Por supuesto, solo Kyoko Mogami.

El día en que ella llegó a pelear con él por ese malentendido, él estaba en una reunión con parte de la directiva del hospital, preguntándose si de verdad lo que había hecho con su vida valía la pena mientras veía a esos viejos discutir sobre dinero. Ese día corría el rumor de que él se había negado a operar a un niño debido a problemas con su pago de seguro médico, pero por supuesto no era así, ese niño había sido trasladado a otro hospital y la directiva de ese otro hospital se había negado a atenderlo a pesar de que Ren no iba a cobrar por el procedimiento dejando al hospital solo con los gastos menores de los equipos y medicinas, y en ese momento la directiva del hospital LME estaba a punto de negarse también.

 _Y él estaba furioso, pero se contenía._

Solo les sonreía con su falsa sonrisa comprensiva al escuchar sus alegatos, pero la verdad era que quería restregarles en sus caras lo hipócrita de sus decisiones siendo que, como él, habían proclamado alguna vez el juramento como médico de ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no quería provocar problemas.

 _Ya había causado muchos problemas anteriormente en su vida._

Entonces ella apareció.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar toda la claridad del pasillo tras ella y casi dejándolos ciegos al ver la luz golpear el color chillón de su traje. Kyoko Mogami entró como un torbellino reclamando por un niño que no conocía y ofreciéndose a asistir de manera gratuita en el procedimiento, recordándoles a todos los presentes su juramento y que el valor de un niño era mayor a cualquier pago de seguro.

 _Se habían molestado con ella._

Todos menos él y el dueño del hospital que rompió a reír y dijo que por fin alguien se animaba a meter sentido común en la reunión. Lory Takarada, el dueño del hospital, solo quería ver quien recordaba que eran doctores y cuál era su deber, los demás abandonaron la habitación totalmente avergonzados. Él se quedó allí mientras Lory felicitaba a la chica y le aseguraba que la operación del niño se haría. Luego, cuando los dejó a solas, Ren sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por no haber hecho lo que ella había hecho, y reflejó su propio enojo en ella diciéndole entrometida y preguntándole si solo había utilizado el caso del niño para para llamar la atención del dueño.

 _Y entonces Kyoko Mogami le había sacado el dedo del centro y cerrado la puerta tras ella._

Se sorprendió de su atrevimiento, y luego rompió a reír.

 _Algo muy extraño en él._

Desde ese día había solicitado la ayuda de esa asistente de enfermería solo para verla cohibida a su lado. Días después ella se había disculpado casi de rodillas por haberlo creído la razón de que se negaran a operar al niño, parecía tan supremamente mortificada por haberlo tratado como lo trató, que él no había podido más que disculparse también por lo que le había dicho y asegurarle que él no se había enojado en ningún momento y que si pedía constantemente su ayuda en el salón de pediatría, no era para molestarla, sino era porque ella tranquilizaba como ninguna otra persona a los niños, y esa increíble habilidad era invaluable para su trabajo.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio sonrojarse.

 _Y la primera vez que sintió un síntoma de su actual padecimiento._

Suspiró.

― **¿Doctor Tsuruga, se encuentra bien?** ―La joven de ojos casi dorados interrumpió su propio monólogo sobre todas las cualidades de la otra asistente de enfermería―. **¿Está enfermo?** ―su rostro preocupado era tan genuino y adorable que solo aumentaba su _padecimiento_.

 _Así que hizo una pregunta._

― **¿Si te cuento sobre mi padecimiento me ayudarías a sanar?** ―sabía que ella no entendería a lo que realmente se refería, si algo caracterizaba a Mogami Kyoko era su inocencia.

― **No** ―respondió ella sin duda alguna, pensando que era una de las usuales bromas de su superior, y Ren sintió como si le hubiese atravesado con un escalpelo el corazón―. **Ni siquiera soy enfermera, podría dañarlo** ―entonces recordó que ella pensaba que era un _padecimiento fisiológico_ y que ella jamás imaginaría los sentimientos que provocaba en su corazón, además, probablemente ella solo lo veía como a un doctor más―. **Jamás me atrevería a dañarlo, usted es una persona muy importante para** _ **mí**_ **...** ―confesó de repente, a pesar de que seguía pensando que solo era una broma de él.

El corazón de Ren perdió un latido.

 _«¿Soy importante para ella?»_

Ilusionado la miró.

― **Después de todo...** ―carraspeó―, **es usted uno de mis superiores y un respetable doctor que me hace orgullosa de pertenecer a este hospital** ―aseguró moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Destruyendo las esperanzas del pobre doctor.

 _Y eso ni un cardiólogo tan reconocido como el dueño del hospital lo arreglaba._

― **Ya veo...** ―dijo formal, un tono que congeló a Kyoko.

 _«¿Lo hice enojar de nuevo?»_ Kyoko tragó grueso, ahora estaba segura que había hecho mal, había sido una atrevida por decirle tal cosa, y aunque pensó que lo había arreglado al final llevando lo que dijo a un nivel profesional, de seguro que lo había ofendido.

 _«¿Quién soy yo para decirle que es importante para mí? ¡Nadie, no soy nadie!»_ Se recriminó, lo que a veces pensaba que sentía por el doctor Tsuruga no era ni correcto, ni saludable ni posible.

Ni siquiera en sus fantasías.

 _Ella estaba segura que no había nacido para protagonizar un cuento de hadas._

― **Yo... debo apurarme** ―miró el reloj en su muñeca, de los veinte minutos que había ahorrado atragantándose con lechuga y agua le quedaban ocho―. **Tengo que cambiarme para llevar la comida a los salones...**

― **Claro** ―Ren respondió con cordialidad profesional, Kyoko sintió algo extraño en su corazón al verlo tan serio de pronto.

 _Ella le había matado el ánimo._

― **Con permiso** ―se disculpó y se volteó para continuar su camino, entonces algo cruzó por su mente.

 _«¡Y si tal vez ese padecimiento es real y no una de sus bromas!»_

Su corazón se aceleró asustado.

― **Doctor Tsuruga** ―se volteó de nuevo y caminó hacia él a pasos rápidos, Ren no se había movido del sitio en el que estaban hablando―. **No sé si lo que me dijo fue verdad, pero si de verdad está padeciendo algo, yo...** ―Kyoko cerró los puños dispuesta a ser valiente― **Yo... ¡Yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por ayudarlo!**

 _Y por supuesto que lo haría._

El doctor Tsuruga, a pesar de su caótico primer encuentro, se había convertido en su ejemplo a seguir, la ayudaba, le enseñaba, la animaba a sus extrañas maneras, daba todo por sus pacientes y era la única persona que le había dicho que tenía la capacidad de ser lo que ella quisiese.

Sintió una calidez envolverla al ver la sonrisa que él le dirigió.

 _Una de las más encantadoras y raras._

Una de sus sonrisas más reales.

― **Entonces de seguro estaré bien, espero que pronto pases ese examen** ―su voz era gentil pero divertida.

 _«¿Se está burlando de mí?»_ le miró sospechosa.

― **¿Usted no está enfermo, verdad? ¿Es una de sus bromas?**

― _ **Oh, nou**_ **...** ―dijo con ese otro gesto y acento americano que la fastidiaba y estuvo a punto de quitarse un zapato y tirárselo en su perfecta cara de play boy―. **Es decir...** ―continuó apenas conteniendo una carcajada al verla enojarse y lanzar una tétrica atmósfera alrededor de ella―. **El Doctor Lory diría que mi corazón está en cierto peligro, pero yo creo que...** ―suspiró y corrigió―, **yo espero que no sea mortal** ―y agregó al ver su expresión cambiar a una casi aterrada― **. No se preocupe de más, señorita Mogami, hay una cura segura.**

― **¿De verdad?** ―sus ojos parecían aguarse y se regañó a sí mismo por preocuparla tanto.

 _Él si le importaba mucho a ella._

― **De verdad** ―dio un paso hacia ella―, **pero falta un tiempo para el tratamiento. En un tiempo, cuando usted sea enfermera y se comience a encaminar en el área de medicina que más le interese, tal vez podamos hablar más al respecto, por el momento concéntrese en el reto frente a usted** ―no la iba a apurar, ella tenía su propio camino que seguir antes de perturbarla con ese _padecimiento_ de él.

― **Le aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí** ―afirmó con mejillas rosas―. **Le aseguro que mientras la futura enfermera Kyoko Mogami esté a cargo de su tratamiento, usted estará bien, Doctor Tsuruga** ―su sonrisa era tan pura y segura que Ren sintió que presenciaba un amanecer en medio de la oscuridad.

― **En ese caso, en el futuro pondré mi corazón en sus manos** ―ella asintió y como siempre, el doble sentido de sus palabras le pasó de largo, algo que lo hizo suspirar de nuevo―. **Por cierto** ―metió la mano en el bolsillo correcto de su gabacha en esa ocasión―, **esto es para usted** ―su mano se extendió hacia ella, una piedra brillaba azul en su palma.

― **¿Para mí?** ―parpadeó sorprendida.

― **Sí. Es una gema de hadas** ―dijo casi en un susurro, como si fuese un secreto, por suerte el pasillo seguía vacío, no que le importara lo que dijeran de él, pero si empezaban rumores sobre ambos la única que iba a padecer por eso sería ella―. **Para que le vaya bien en su examen.**

― **¿Gema de hadas?** ―preguntó con su adorable ilusión infantil.

 _Algo que, sin siquiera sospecharlo ella, era como un bálsamo para el corazón del doctor._

― **Dicen que ayuda a que los deseos se hagan realidad** ―comenzó a explicarle―. **Siempre y cuando la persona trabaje duro la gema de hadas le ayudara, y estoy seguro de que usted se ha esforzado mucho, señorita Mogami...**

La chica se sonrojó de nuevo, pero negó.

― **¡No puedo aceptar eso! ¡Es muy valioso!**

 _«Justo como me lo esperaba»_ pensó Ren.

― **Entonces estamos en un problema** ―miró preocupado su mano―, **según leí en una historia, si alguien ofrece un regalo de hadas y es rechazado, la mala suerte cae sobre la persona que lo ofreció... supongo que tendré que tener cuidado a partir de ah...** ―Kyoko tomó la gema a una velocidad inhumana y la apretó contra su pecho.

― **¡Yo, Kyoko Mogami la acepto con toda humildad!** ―exclamó con vehemencia, esperando que las hadas la escuchasen y así la mala suerte no cayese sobre el amable y benevolente doctor Tsuruga.

 _¡No se lo perdonaría jamás si algo le pasaba a él!_

Kyoko se inclinó en una reverencia tan formal que Ren sintió su cara arder, al mismo tiempo que veía alrededor de él para asegurarse de que seguía el pasillo vacío.

― **¡La cuidaré con mi vida!**

Ren se aguantó la risa y asintió con la misma seriedad de ella.

― **No me cabe la menor duda** ―dijo.

― **Y... gracias de nuevo...** ―apretó más la gema en sus manos y sonrió dulcemente―. **De verdad, muchas gracias...**

Ren, como dominado por algo, dio un paso más hacia ella.

 _Y se frenó al oír pasos venir hacia ellos._

― **Entonces, nos vemos, señorita Mogami...** ―Ren dio un paso hacia atrás y se encaminó al pasillo que daba hacia el área de neurología, su corazón latía veloz por la adrenalina.

Había estado a punto de envolverla en sus brazos al ver esa expresión en su rostro.

 _«Este padecimiento es más peligroso de lo que imaginé...»_

Suspiró.

 _El mayor síntoma de su padecimiento eran esos constantes suspiros._

Que difícil era.

 _...El que la causante de su padecimiento fuese también la dueña de la cura..._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a crear más historias.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas De Autora** **:**

Espero les haya gustado. Traté de respetar lo máximo posible las personalidades de los personajes y la verdad disfruté mucho haciéndolo. Kyoko es una adoración. xD

Una pequeña aclaración, dejé a Ren con cabello oscuro pero ojos verdes por cuestiones personales y de trama, ya que, según ciertas leyendas, las personas con ojos verdes pueden ver a los seres mágicos, y eso para Kyoko es muy importante. ¿Creen que debería escribir más de esta historia? Pues, me encantará saber sus opiniones en sus comentarios, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Mil gracias por leer. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Palpitaciones

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Waa~ No esperaba que os gustase o que me pidieseis una continuación. Me hizo muy feliz leer vuestros reviews, así que acá tienen el segundo cap. Espero os guste.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Skip Beat! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. A quien le estoy agradecida de corazón por matarme lentamente con el romance entre Kyoko y Ren.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

«Pensamientos»

Dialogo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[ 02 ]**

 **.**

 **PALPITACIONES**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Miró a todos lados y suspiró aliviada.

 _Él no estaba._

Kyoko Mogami sintió el alivio embargarla, la sensación de peligro dejó su estómago y finalmente su corazón se desaceleró ya que la adrenalina que se había acumulado en caso de que tuviese que huir y esconderse ya no era necesaria.

 _¡Nada mejor que un corazón calmado!_

― **¡Mogami San!** ―la llamaron y su corazón se hizo un puño, volteó a ver con lentitud y volvió a soltar el miedo en un suspiro, quien la llamaba no era la persona de la que se ocultaba.

― **Sa-Sawara San** ―saludó dejando ir los nervios, el encargado de recursos humanos del hospital le miró extrañado―. **¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?**

― **No, no** ―negó el hombre―, **solo quería decirte que ya llegó el horario que tendrás para el examen práctico en quince días** ―le extendió un sobre―. **Por cierto, Mogami San ¿se encuentra bien? Parece algo pálida y nerviosa.**

― **Emm... no** ―tomó el papel―, **son solo los nervios del examen** ―mintió, pero igual pareció ser una explicación realista para el gentil hombre.

― **No debería preocuparse, Mogami San, usted fue una de las mejores notas del examen teórico de hace dos meses. En el hospital estamos orgullosos de usted** ―aseguró y le palmeó el hombro antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su oficina.

Kyoko le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento por esas palabras.

― **Solo quince días...** ―se dijo así misma viendo el sobre en su mano, desde que pasó el examen teórico había estado entrenado día a día lo necesario para pasar el práctico, que, a diferencia del teórico, debía realizarlo en otro hospital, una semana completa realizando pruebas de enfermería en alguno de los hospitales que formaban parte del sistema de salud del país―. **¿Podré lograrlo esta vez?** ―se cuestionó a sí misma, pero luego negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y llevó su mano al bolsillo de su uniforme rosa chillón, allí encontró algo que le daba fuerza.

 _La gema de las hadas._

El doctor Tsuruga se la había dado porque confiaba en ella, y la prueba de que era una auténtica reliquia del mundo de las hadas, había sido su excelente nota en la prueba teórica, por eso no podía dudar de sí misma. Claro que no. Mucho menos cuando el mismísimo Doctor Tsuruga en persona le había estado ayudando a practicar algunas de las técnicas que le calificarían en la prueba en sus ratos libres, de hecho esas últimas semanas había pasado mucho tiempo con el doctor; e inclusive, el Doctor Tsuruga había usado uno de sus escasísimos días libres para practicar con ella los diferentes tipos de sutura, que, aunque ella se le daba de lo más bien la costura, la sutura de heridas era uno de sus puntos débiles, o al menos lo era antes de recibir una de las magistrales clases de su admirado Ren.

 _«¡Doctor Tsuruga!»_ se corrigió a sí misma mientras su corazón se comportaba extraño, y no la forma extraña de hacia un rato, que era más bien por pánico y miedo de toparse al dueño y director del hospital, Lory Takarada, si no...

 _Bueno, prefería no pensar en el por qué._

La verdad ni siquiera debería de estarse planteando nada, todo era culpa del director Takarada, desde que un día los vio almorzando juntos mientras practicaban suturas, había comenzado con sus comentarios extraños de lo curioso que era que el Doctor Tsuruga sonriese tanto estando con ella, o que estuviese disfrutando tanto comer, y que curiosamente solo parecía disfrutar la comida que ella le llevaba, desayunos, almuerzos o cenas que Kyoko le preparaba a cambio de las clases, ya que el Doctor Tsuruga no aceptó que le pagase con dinero las clases, y porque ella se dio cuenta de que él no comía nada más que chucherías y por eso decidió pagarle su amabilidad así.

 _¿¡Acaso eso era algo extraño!?_

¡Pues claro que no! Pero el Director Takarada continuaba con sus insinuaciones, y eso no le molestaría sino fuese por el hecho de qué... de qué bueno, ella había empezado a sentirse _minúsculamente_ especial.

Pero eso era tonto. Muy tonto. Ella ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando a esos pensamientos se les daba la posibilidad de crecer.

 _Solo generaban dolor al final._

― _ **Pero señorita Mogami**_ ―recordó lo que le dijo el director Takarada el día anterior―, _ **¿usted no se da cuenta como su corazón se acelera cada vez que le menciono al Doctor Tsuruga? Ese es el primer signo de una enfermedad que yo conozco bien, y no solo la conozco**_ ―el director había señalado al Doctor Tsuruga quien hablaba con su amigo Yashiro y luego la miró con esa sonrisita insinuante―, _ **también se cómo puede curarla.**_

Kyoko volvió a suspirar borrando esa escena con las manos como si se hubiese manifestado frente a ella en el aire, era falso que su corazón se aceleraba. Totalmente falso.

 _Y por eso estaba evitando a toda costa al director del hospital._

Una cosa es que el señor Takarada fuese una leyenda de la cardiología, y otra que fuese esa especie de gurú del amor que se creía.

Ella no estaba enamorándose ni nada, solo estaba muy agradecida con el doctor Tsuruga, por ayudarla y por... y por confiar en ella.

― _ **Siempre y cuando la persona trabaje duro la gema de hadas le ayudara, y estoy seguro de que usted se ha esforzado mucho, señorita Mogami...**_

Recordar eso agitó el órgano que solo debía encargarse de que la sangre circulase por su cuerpo y no fastidiarla de otras maneras.

 _Volvió a borrar esos recuerdos con las manos._

― **¡Mou! ¿Estás peleando con los mosquitos?** ―la joven que se acercó a ella tenía el ceño fruncido―. **¿Por qué agitas así las manos en el aire?**

― **¡Mouko San!** ―dijo emocionada de repente―. **Mosquitos, sí, muchos fastidiosos mosquitos, quieren picarme e infectarme de sus raras enfermedades...** ―espantó a uno imaginario que por casualidad tenía la cara de del director Lory.

― **Mou... eres extraña...** ―la chica de cabello negó―. **¿Ese es tu horario para las prácticas?** ―Kyoko asintió emocionada―. **¿En qué hospital te tocó? A mí me mandaron a un hospital de pueblito** ―bufó fastidiada―. **Te juro que hasta parece que la pobreza me dejó encima su peste y por eso me mandaron a un lugar así... ¡Ya verán cuando tenga mi propio hospital privado de vanguardia!**

Kyoko asintió totalmente segura de la capacidad de su mejor amiga.

― **Sería bonito que me mandaran al mismo lugar que Mouka San** ―dijo emocionada abriendo el sobre―. **Veamos... veamos... me mandaron a...** ―comenzó a sentir palpitaciones fuertes y luego, se congeló.

― **¿Mogami?** ―Kanae se acercó a la joven y observó―. **Vaya, te mandaron al Akatoki Hospital, ese es el único hospital que rivaliza con el LME, tienes suerte.**

 _¿¡Suerte!?_

Kyoko sintió que algo se removía tan furioso como asustado dentro de ella.

― **En ese hospital, en ese hospital...**

 _¡DE TODOS LOS HOSPITALES POSIBLES LA MANDABAN AL DE ESE IDIOTA!_

― **Oe, Mogami... ¡Oe!** ―Kanae apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la joven de cabello naranja empezó a caer como peso muerto―. **¡KYOKO!**

Cayó como estatua de piedra.

 _...Demasiados emociones le generaron un cortocircuito interno..._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a crear más historias.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas De Autora** **:**

Mil gracias por haberse interesado en este fic. Espero os guste lo que se vendrá. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan mucho a continuar esta historia. Por cierto, en el concurso quedé en tercer lugar, no me lo esperaba para nada, y eso me hizo muy feliz. QwQ

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotros con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **LightKey27**

 **Kotoko-98**

 **Karly92**

 **Alicia Melo Angel29**

 **Tsuruga Chan**

A vosotros sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Gin:** xDD Tienes razón, a veces la inocencia de Kyoko hace que uno quiera abrazarla y luego ahorcarle. xDD Pero es al final algo que la hace especial. Me alegra que te gustase y espero que te guste la continuación. NwN Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

 **Orquideaazuk8838** : Mil gracias por leer y espero que te gusten los siguientes caps. NwN/ Saludos.

 **Guest 1** : Muchas gracias. ¡Waa! También me gusta Itazura Na Kiss. Espero te gusten los siguientes caps. Saludos.

 **Guest 2** : Espero te gusten los caps por venir, mil gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Haru:** Yo también espero que Ren encuentre su cura, ¡Kyoko la vida de Ren está en tus manos! xD Mil gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mil gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Adieu.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
